Thanking and Giving
Plot It's Thanksgiving and the Gods have invite any animal that are alone and all. Also have some plan for their people. Will they get their best Thanksgiving ever? Character *Jack *Mike *Rap *Lighter *Brittany *Miley *Rapie *Lightening *Tie *Polar DJ *Burn *Bro *Froze *Cone Story (The Gods was in their beds, sleeping. Then the sun come in and Jack was the first one to wake up. Then the rest wake up. They took a bath, brush their teeth, wash their face, put their clothes on, and get ready. The Gods have their own castle to watch their people.) Jack: ...(In his red castle and was drink coffee) ... Mike: (In his blue castle) ... Rap: (In his green castle) ... Lighter: (In his yellow castle) ... Mike: (Walk into Lighter castle) Ok, we need to check if everything is right for Thanksgiving. (Hold his clipboard and pencil and pen just in case.) On his list... *Table *TV to watch *Chair *Food *Games for the kids *Something special for the elder *Invite all animal that are homeless *Get the theater ready *Get the bowling room ready Lighter: (Take the clipboard and see all the list) Uuugghh. So...much...stuff. (Throw the clipboard, but Mike caught it) Mike: Come on Lighter, we don't have time for this. Jack and Rap are helping the cooker with the kitchen, Brittany and Miley are doing the dress and Rapie and Lightening are on the music. Lighter: Ok, but we need this to go fast. With Jack and Rap... Jack: (With his clipboard) We need 100 turkey and 100 fried chicken. Rap: (With a confuse face) What's with the fried chicken? Jack: For any people or animal that doesn't like turkey. Rap: What happen if they don't like fried chicken? Jack: There's other food, fruit, and vegetable they can eat, Rap. Rap: ...what if they love fast food place? Like pizza, burger, shake, and others! Jack: Dude, calm. We have everything. With the girls... Brittany: (With her clipboard) So...much...design...for people... and animal. Miley: Shut up and help me and the designer with all the dress for everyone and us. With Mike and Lighter... Lighter: Well, what do we do? Mike: We are in change of the inviting, table and the rest. Lighter: (Sigh) With Jack and Rap... Jack: (See all of their cooker with all food, fruit, and vegetable. Some show turkey, berry sauce, fried chicken and all) Ok, now we have to get the food to the huge table, carefully. Rap: Finally. Jack: But Mike and Lighter was support to clean the table. Rap: My gosh. With Brittany and Miley... (Brittany deal with the male dress while Miley deal with the female dress.) Brittany: (Hold out her clipboard, showing the list how many dress she should make. She cross out some name out when she was done with their dress.) 30 dress to go. Miley: I have 36 female dress to go. Brittany: Good luck, you bitch. (They both laugh and Miley slap her) With Mike and Lighter... (They are setting up the huge table. When they were done, they let Tie give out the mail to the other animal and he left.) Lighter: I hope he give them out really fast. Mike: He should. (Show Polar DJ making music until Tie was next to him.) Tie: (Tap on Polar DJ shoulder) ... Polar DJ: (Look back and saw Tie) Oh Tie. It's you, again. (Tie give him a letter) What is this shit? (Open letter and read) ...A thanksgiving dinner with the Gods and Goddesses?! Is this real? (When he look back, Tie was there.) (Read) ...Wear something presentable...fuck (Show Burn and Bro in a different place and saw a letter falling down from the sky. Bro look at it and saw it was to them and from the Gods) Bro: Look Burn, we got a letter from the Gods. Burn: Well...what does it say? Bro: (Rip the mail to get to the letter with his claw) (Read) ...Here, you read it. (Give it to Burn) Burn: (Read) Oh, well this is real. But it said that we need to look presentable. How can we look decent? Bro: Um, Burn. I don't know if you remember or not, but we have the magic brush. Burn: Oh yea. (Show Froze and Cone was their letter too from the Gods) Froze: (Reading) ...We need to be presentable. Cone: We can use our brush. Froze: Ok. (Both use their brush to make their suit. As they did, they put it on and use their wings to fly up in the cloud. With Burn and Bro, they, too, use their brush to make their suit, wear them and flew off.) With Rapie and Lightening... (Rapie choose a song while Lightening mix them up) Rapie: (Hold her clipboard and cross out all of the thing they need to do) And we are done with the song, Lightening. Lightening: (Show with sunglasses) Are we? Rapie: Yes Lightening Lightening: Oh, ok then. (Take off her sunglasses) Rapie: Well, come on girl. We have to go get our dress that Miley have to make. Lightening: Ok. (Rapie and Lightening walk off to their dress. While Jack, Mike, Rap and Lighter was at the dinner room with the cooker with their suit and tie. Later, all of the Gods and Goddesses have their dress and suit on them. A knock was on their door. Jack open the door and saw the animal that was in visit to their thanksgiving.) Jack: Hey guys, while the our people are having fun down there, we get to eat, play, and watch movie all of us. Mike: Don't worry about the kids, adult and elders, they are having fun. Come on in. At the dinner huge table... Jack: Thank you Lord from everything you have done for us. Thank you for the food, the love and hope of the people on earth. Let's hope the people and every living live in peace. All: Ahem. (They all eat the food that was on the huge table,then they all watch movie in the Gods and Goddesses theater, watching 22 jump street. They then play a Xbox in the game room. Of course, there was a lot of game and all like, Wii, DS, Xbox live, PS, and other. They also dance around with music and song.) Later on... (All of the animal went home and said by to the people who was at the castle.) Jack: Well, that was nice. Brittany: It was so much. Mike: Yea, but now we have to clean. Miley: Done Lightening: How? Miley: I'm fast at time. Category:Episodes